


Help From Friends

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: The human is not alone in the final battles of their journey.





	Help From Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this while I listened to the Undertale soundtrack while working outside. Most ideas come to me from listening to music while I'm doing something.

The town of Snowdin was as lively and friendly as it ever was. There was just a feeling in the air that no one really knew the source of. It was a feeling that maybe, just maybe, today was the day the barrier would be erased. To be fair, that feeling that today might just be the day had been in the air for who knows how many years, but today...today was gonna be different. People were being nice to one another, nicer than usual. If the mood was even more chipper, people could've broken into song. Near the town's south side exit stood a house. And in front of that house stood a skeleton, and a fish. 

"UNDYNE, THE HUMAN WON'T PICK UP ITS PHONE! WHAT IF IT IS SICK?!" The skeleton said, worried. It's bony face was able to show fear, even with the lack of things like eyebrows...or eyes. It was pacing left and right, beginning to dig a groove in the ground. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW THAT THEY ARE PROBABLY ALRIGHT! BUT...." He paused, ready to make a dramatic return. "WHAT IF THEY ARE STARVING?! I SHOULD'VE AT LEAST MADE THEM A TRAVEL PACK OF SPAGHETTI TO SNACK ON WHENEVER THEY ARE HUNGRY OR THEY MISS ME!" He said, eating some of his own spaghetti. He had rarely ever eaten it before, but since everyone else loved it so much, he knew that now was a good time to try it. It was amazing, as he had already guessed. Stress spaghetti always is. 

"They've probably went through the Core by now." Undyne said, sighing herself. "They're really going to Asgore, huh? Just hope the kid is able to get their way out of fighting." She couldn't believe she was saying something like that, but after spending time with the kid and seeing how they did things....she didn't want to see them resort to something they usually refused to do. She knew things wouldn't end badly...right? "Come on, we're getting ourselves worried over nothing. Let's-" She began, but then she saw things flash before her eyes. Asgore forcing the kid to fight. He wouldn't let them spare him no matter what. Her eyes widened. "Papyrus! We need to head to the castle, now!" She said, grabbing the cool skeleton by his arm and bolting off. 

"W-WHY ARE WE HEADED TO THE CASTLE?! OH, I KNOW! IS IT TO TELL ASGORE HOW COOL I AM?!" Papyrus asked, smiling. "A-ALSO, WE COULD ALWAYS USE THE RIVER PERSON TO GET TO HOTLAND! THEIR BOAT IS THAT WAY!" He said, pointing in the opposite direction. 

"Too late to turn back! We're going to one near the dump!" The fish woman shouted, running at high speeds. She was going so fast, she almost ran directly into Sans as they passed one of his stations. He was looking as casual and lazy as ever, seemingly sleeping while standing up in the middle of the road. "H-hey! Get out of the way!" The captain of the guards yelled at the small skeleton. He opened his eyes and yawned. 

"hey bro." He said, waving at his brother. "sorry bout that. was gonna do something, but then i was busy with sleep. didn't mean to be so hard at work that i didn't see ya" He continued, shrugging his shoulders. His smile never once left his face. 

"LAZYBONES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR STATION! WORKING ON SNOOZING IS NOT WORKING AT ALL!" Papyrus replied, frustrated at his brother's laziness. "YOU'RE LUCKY WE RAN INTO YOU HERE! IF WE HAD TAKEN THE OTHER WAY TO HOT LAND, WHO KNOWS HOW LONG YOU WOULD'VE BEEN SLEEPING! NOW EITHER COME WITH US TO THE CASTLE, OR WORK ON YOUR PUZZLES!" Undyne wanted to shout, she couldn't believe this was happening. This always seems to happen with these two. There could be a giant fire and these two would stop what they're doing just to have conversations like these. 

"Papyrus, we don't have time for-" She began.

"you're trying to get to the core? lucky for you, i know a short cut. follow me." He said, as he began to walk. Undyne didn't know where this was going, but just this once...she was going to trust him. There's no way he'd do one of his pranks now, right? She and Papyrus followed the comedian down what was seemingly, the same old pathway they would use to get to the waterfall area. Yet, something seemed off. This hallway they were heading down...it seemed longer than usual. It was almost infinitely long....was that door always there? 

"Sans...where are we? What's behind that door?" She asked, nervously. The door seemed to have all the color and life sucked out of it. And they kept walking past it. Again. And again. And again. And again. The air was getting colder, and even the sounds of the three's footsteps felt muted. 

"well, if you really wanna know...." Sans began, the other two leaning in to learn what he had to say, what secrets he was going to reveal. He shrugged. "i don't know. it's always locked when i try to open it. maybe i need a...." He paused, seeing his brother's eyes widening as he knew what was coming. It was too late to protect himself. "skeleton key." BA-DUM. "oh, and we're here." He finished, himself and the other two outside the large hotel that was also connected to the core. 

"SANS! WHILE I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR HELPFUL, ALBEIT CREEPY, SHORTCUT. THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOUR PUN! ONCE I'M DONE TALKING TO THE KING, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BROTHER TO BROTHER TALK ABOUT YOUR PUNS!" Papy said, his bro nodding. "NOW THEN, COME WITH US! MAYBE THE KING CAN GIVE YOU A JOB WHERE YOU CAN'T BE LAZY!" He put his smaller brother on his shoulders as Undyne dragged them through the hotel and past all the traps of the core. In the room right before the long passage way to the throne room, the group found Dr. Alphys, working on the powerless body of Mettaton. 

"U-Undyne?! W-why are you here? How did you get here so fast?!" The nerdy lizard asked, blushing as she looked upon the blue, scaly body of her favorite fighter. "I-is something wrong?!" 

"Al, I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen to the kid. I...I can't let that happen. They've shown me there there could be another way to do this. Help us stop him!" Undyne said, holding onto the other girl's shoulders. "There has to be a way right? You can help us tell him!" She looked into her eyes. Alphys blushed a dark red. 

"O-of course! T-there never is just one way to do something after all....." She'd do anything should to help Undyne in a time of desperation. This was one of those times. The fish girl smiled, and let go of her. "You....you go on ahead. I'm almost done reactivating Mettaton. I'll try and think of a solution in the meantime!" The nerd said, trying to sound confident. The three ran on ahead as she continued to work on the deactivated robot. She realized that there was a mode that Mettaton hadn't used yet. It was very powerful, but couldn't really defend itself against powered up attacks. She had the feeling it was going to be used soon. 

"WOWIE! I HAD NO IDEA THE KING'S CASTLE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Papyrus said as he ran through the halls. Undyne never liked going through this part as it always filled her with a similar pain that the king himself suffered from. The pain of loss. While she didn't know get that close to the royal family, she still remembered eating dinner with them a few times. She felt somewhat responsible for what happened that night. She was supposed to keep them all safe and then...it happened. She sighed as they ran the silhouettes of old buildings and entered into the long hall before the throne room. "IF I EVER BECOME KING, I WANT A ROOM JUST LIKE THIS!" Papyrus said, admiring the beautiful stained glass windows. 

"eh. you'd probably get bored of seeing it so many times after a while." Sans commented. Even now, as they rushed to stop things from going bad, he still had his lazy attitude. They got through the hall and slowly entered the throne room. It was empty. They could hear the echos of talking from right past the room n front of them. It was coming from the barrier. The group walked through the small room and into the barrier. 

"Your highness!" Undyne shouted at the great king, both him and the human surprised at this sudden interruption. "I...I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. This kid...they got all the way here and didn't hurt a single soul!" She said, the king silent. The human seemed happy that their friends had come to try and stop this from happening. 

"SHE IS RIGHT! I ATTACKED THIS HUMAN AND ALL THEY DID IN RETURN WAS DATE ME! DO NOT WORRY THOUGH, I AM NOT HERE TO DEFEND A LOVER! WE ARE IN A PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP!" Papyrus added in, giving the human a thumbs up. They gave a thumbs up back. 

Asgore was silent. He did not look Undyne in the eyes. He took a deep breath, and said in his deep, but comforting voice, "I am sorry. Please forgive me for this." Undyne looked down at the ground for a second, an energy spear forming in her hands. 

*(Undyne stands before King Asgore.)

*(They do not look each other in the eye.)

*(Your friends are determined to protect you.)

*(You are DETERMINED to protect them as well.)

In one fell move, Asgore pulled out a long, red trident from beneath his cloak. He strikes at the entrance behind the human, causing it to cave in on itself. It is clear what he means by this. Undyne smiles a sad smile.

"Don't worry. I already have."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I'm already working on the fight. I'm going to make sure that it feels like the battles of the game brought into literature form. Or at least, I'll try my hardest. I probably would've found a way to include Muffet into this, but for now, it's just the main crew of dorks. Hope you liked. And don't worry, I'm working on other stuff as well.


End file.
